Crossed
by Euphoria Writer
Summary: During a rap competition Dave comes across someone who reminded him too much of his Bro. As further investigation ensues Dave finds out he really doesn't like this douche that looks like his Bro... Or does he? AU
1. 1: Who is this asshole?

**Crossed**

_Chapter one: Who is that asshole?_

It was pretty much a fucking normal day for me, Dave Strider. Ok that's one hell of a lie. It was the day of the adult division rap competition. It comes once a year in the summer and I'm finally old enough to compete in the adult division. Last year they banned me in the young adult division for dropping too many curse words and "sex adjectives" in my raps. Bro just told me it was because I dropped it like it was hot too hard and they couldn't handle it.

I was handed the mic and was checked off to go on stage in five minutes. I nodded at them and said cool, keeping my façade on with my aviators and my cool guy aura. I was unbeatable….Or so I fucking thought. The dude up in-front of me who was…I couldn't even explain it. He was a pretty slim dude, except for that ass in those jeans- did I really just check out his ass? Not cool. Anyways he was in a bright orange hoodie, I couldn't see his face sense his back was too the curtains and the backstage area, but I could see two obscure black points pop off from the side from his face… That can't be right.

Although his appearance was quite good I was wondering when he would start raping then just as I thought of it the music began to play. Right away I recognized the first beat of the song and I nearly started laughing just thinking about how that ass can rap Romans Revenge. But when he opened his mouth and he did the first verse I was eating those thoughts of laughing down my throat like needles. It was motherfucking amazing how he executed Nicki Minaj's part and it surprised me when he did Eminem's part- oh god how he raped that part I nearly popped a boner right then and there… Not the proudest moment of my life. The mysterious rapper dude was just too good and all I could do was stand and watch as he dished out that crowed and those judges.

Fuck the judges. I'd probably have to blow them if I want to win the competition now. Kiss that cash prize and fame away. You have to make a fucking brilliant impression on the judges now. You had originally planned on rapping to the song Good Feeling by Flo Rida, but now you weren't too sure. When the guy on stage finished and was in the middle of rejoicing in the middle of the cheers in a cool way I was told by a stage hand to go out and shake his hand and hand off the mic. I nodded and smoothed out my shirt and adjusted my shades before striding out on stage with a total cloak of unbreakable coolness and irony.

I walked up behind the guy in the orange hood and tapped his shoulder, slouching back to give an extra cool look to show him you're cooler somehow. When he turned around to face you, you almost gasped, but of course you were too cool for that and you were onstage in front of a rowdy crowd. His shades and the total look of no emotion on his face and blonde sweep of his bangs made him look exactly like Bro- your older brother and mentor. The dude had the exact same black anime shades and carried that same presence like Bro did, although he looked a bit aback when he saw you for the first time and you were wondering what the hell he was thinking.

You held out your hand in a fist and just like that he gave you a fist bump- and just then you just knew that he was Bro, but Bro was backstage cheering you on in his own ironic way.

This was too fucking weird.

The dude passed me the mic and walked off stage without another glance and you faced the crowd and waited for the music to start. Once it did you knew you had to drop it like it was fucking hot. Of course you had to sing the non-rapping parts for extra scoring on performance and switching off tempos and all that good shit, but you were so overly anticipated for the rap that when it came rolling in you tore it up. The audience loved it, they couldn't get enough of how sick I was dropping the lyrics better than the singer himself, it felt so enticing, I just wanted to loose myself in it.

Of course it all had to come to an end and as much as I liked performing alone I had to give the next guy the mic and wait backstage for them to announce the final performer and then call out the winners of the competition. I spotted Bro and I calmly walked over to him and received a well-earned fist bump followed by a hand on my head ruffling my hair and a "Good job lil man" by the dude himself. I was feeling pretty good, but of course I didn't let that show, Striders are too cool for that.

As we stood back and waited for the results to finish processing between the judges I saw the same guy in the orange hood standing next to this older man who had a pretty nice pair of aviators on, a pretty fly suit and a Bluetooth on his ear as he talked quietly to whoever was on the line. The man looked all business and no play. He didn't even remove his eyes from the screen of his phone when he was done with his call, Jesus this guy is a workaholic.

"And Dave Strider please come on stage," the announcer said into the microphone.

You strode out onto the stage with confidence standing in a line facing the crowd next to the guy in the orange hood. The tension rose as they gave out 3rd place prizes and 2nd place prizes saving the guy next to me and myself left there.

"And this year's winner is… Oh-what a rare occasion! Looks like we have two winners Dirk and Dave Strider!"

As the crowd erupted with cheers I was confused as fuck. Did this guy and I… Share the same last name? I didn't have time to think about it as two choice babes brought the trophy over to us and had us hold it up as they took a picture of the winners of this year's competition. We were then asked to do some photo shoots tomorrow for the record books the next day. Dirk and I were both down for it. As Bro and I left in our beat up pick up I still had a lot of questions buzzing in my head about everything.


	2. 2:Uh dude don't take off your pants

_Chapter two: Uh dude, don't take off your pants_

You really liked photography- hell you made your closet into a developing room for all the sweet pics you take, but having a bouncy black haired girl with a digital camera take your picture, nuh-uh, nope no way, nada.

"C'mon cool guy," she begged with a big green eyed puppy-dog stare, "It's just a few pictures."

"No way man, only I can take my own picture," I said backing away slowly.

"Don't you forget that it's not just you in the picture," a new voice entered into the conversation.

You and the girl turned your heads down the hallway while that guy strides down the hallway like he owned the place. You swear that guy is such an ass. Just looking at his smug appearance and those shades made you want to knock his lights out with your awesome sword. Keeping it together you tried to hide your anger, a Strider never loses their cool... That means he probably won't either. Man this pisses you off.

"Says the one who's late," you retorted masking your hostility in your voice. Whenever you got angry it made your accent slip and that would be just a train wreck if that was to happen. Which is why Strider's always keep their cool no matter what. You wonder what Dirk sounded like when he lost his cool... Wait what? Why would I even need to think that?

"Well quit you're bitching, I'm here now," Dirk said approaching the girl holding his hand out, "Dirk Strider."

The girl blushed and accepted his hand in which they shook hands very platonically. "Jade Harley," she replied with a smile.

I hate this guy so much. He just comes waltzing in and-what the fuck-

My train of thought was stopped when he turned to me and held out his hand.

"I didn't get to introduce myself before last night- the name is Dirk Strider as you've already probably heard," he said smoothly.

You huffed and took his hand, expecting to get a hand shake but instead received a motherfucking hand kiss. That's right. He motherfucking took my hand and bent it up and kissed the back of my hand. It was very off putting and a bit insulting to receive, unless he was just being ironic. Two can play at that game. Taking my other hand I pressed it to my forehead and pretended to swoon. This kind of reminded me of one of Bro's dating sims he definitely made you play. Yeah _definitely..._shut up.

"You definitely know a way to a dude's kokoro man," you said ironically of course.

He finally pulled away with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Names Dave Strider, king of irony," I said with a nod.

"Oh are you two brothers!?" Jade said perking up.

"No," we both said.

"Oh, ok," she said sounding disappointed.

"Anyways, like I said, there's no way she is taking my-"I got cut off as Dirk slung an arm over my shoulders and dragged me to the back of the building to the main stage. I struggled around his grip, but it only made him tighten around me. I spotted Jade bouncing after us with the camera giggling to herself. Shit.

"So lil lady, tell me where you want us," Dirk asked her casually still keeping his grip on me.

"Hey, I' am not down with this dude-mmmmmmmmmmph!" I was caught off guard when Dirk slapped his hand over my mouth. Jade just wiggled in the spot she was standing in with a big bucktoothed smile.

"Well we could do one with you two back to back on stage with the microphones, or we can do something cool, sense you're both cool guys after all," she said bouncing around.

Dirk finally let me go and jumped up on stage. I followed after him grabbing the microphones from Jade and handing one off to Dirk. We took a few back to back shots and a few poses like we were rapping at a pretend crowd. Then it just got silly when we did poses of me doing some flirty actions at Dirk and making it look like he was swooning and vise-versa. Jade was snapping away on that camera like a curious creature. She was so under experienced, but it was pretty cute.

After a while we were starting to get pretty bored and Dirk was being less into it than before and a bit more spacey. Which was quite odd. Until Dirk fucking pulled down his pants. That's right. Up on stage pantless with cute ass orange boxers with little wrenches and screws on them. Jade gasped and covered her eyes yelling _"Dirk!"_ in a high pitched voice. This time you didn't hold back your blush and just let it happen, fully flushed with red. Dirk just crossed his arms and kicked his pants away and sticking his hips out to the side looking pretty pouty.

All you could do was just stare at his boxers and say, "Uh dude- don't take off your pants." Like as if that wasn't obviously needed to be said, but you felt like it was needed. It was a few awkward moments before Dirk pulled his pants back up and reached into his pocket for a pen. He then walked over to me, grabbed my arm and wrote down a phone number with his name.

"Call me," he said before walking off stage.

You spotted the same guy from last night who wore the aviators by the entrance waiting for Dirk, still engrossed with his phone.

What the fuck just happened?

**A/N:**

** Yo this is Euphoria writer. To make this clear I multiship everything so if you go check out my other stories you can see that I write other pairing stories as well as Hetalia fanfictions, although I have not continued a lot of them in the past two years due to a really bad hiatus which I'am still going through. Anyways Dirk has his reasons for pulling down his pants, it will all be explained later on and in this story Dirk and Bro are two different people and it kind of ticks me off when people do not understand this because there is a character selection for Bro on here when you are looking for a story with either character A or B, I'm just trying to make this clear ok?**

** Please review and tell me what you think~**


End file.
